Krspace T House of mouse
by KrspaceT
Summary: My OC's start staging their own version of the house of mouse, with a lot of X overs. Thank you SailerStar165 for giving me permission, and no flaming at all. Uh, T for some violent parts. Defunct, and being rewritten
1. Week one, Phones and Droids

I was inspired by Sailorstar165 and his Kingdom hearts meets house of mouse fic, and now since it has stopped and with his blessing, lets see how

KRSPACET house of mouse goes ( note this is in the future)

A new house of mouse now stands floating as its own world. And before a gathered host of characters ( no villians unless I state it), a young boy appears. He has reddish brown hair and a Green tang top with a Red pair of stripes like a X across it, green pants and large green shoes.

"Welcome to the house of mouse everyone. I am your host John Victoria" he bowed.

"Go through Puberty!" a voice yelled from the crowd. Ignoring him he continued.

"I'm so glad so many people could come tonight. Lets give a big hand for our employees okay. I'm sure you met our organizer, Haku" he called to a dirty blond haired girl with a white shirt and skirt up front. She waved nervously.

"And I'm sure you've also met our co head waiters, that inseperable duo Sally Sumdac and Tisa Tano!" he called to point out the young, red haired, ponytailed girl with blue eyes and a yellow orange dress, Sally and a alien with dusky red skin, grey and white headtails and a matching purple dress.

"Okay, so we all know a bit of entertainment is good for everyone right, and for that reason we have that nice portal garage for you guys to get in and out, of course some people can't get in, like those annoying Kronos guys, but lets start up with a few cartoons

_Cartoon now  
_

A tonto and Omnitrix cartoon

The Acursed Telophone

(Omnitrix walks by Tonto, with a salt shaker on head burying a ravish golden telephone)

Tonto; enog eb enohpelet desruca

Omnitrix; What?

Tonto; (Buries it compeltly) That was the language of my ancestor, from Tontoestan. I have saved my family ( Walks away, Omnitrix digs up phone)

Later

(Omnitrix picks up ringing phone) "Yello" Princess, Numbah 86 and eva drop in, with lipstick

(Omnitrix picks up ringing phone) "Yello" Penguins come out of piping in a slide, take his TV and dissapear back into the piping

(Omnitrix picks up ringing phone) "Yello" Omnitrix gets turned into Omni Amuck

(Omnitrix picks up ringing phone) "Yello" A wolf suit falls down out of nowhere, Rolf comes in, attacks him with a giant fish angirly

(Omnitrix picks up ringing phone) "Yello" Omnitrix exploded, his spirit gets blown away

Later

"Wha" he blinks, and finds himself, without an omnitrix in a large, plump crow. Looks around, tries to fly and Lionblaze jumps in and turns him into fresh kill

Uh, he somehow gets back and out of that, and

(Doofemsmirtz walks by Omnitrix, with a salt shaker on head burying a ravish golden telephone)

Omnitrix; enog eb enohpelet desruca

Doofemsmirtz; What?

End

Applause rains down around the crowd.

"Really, they could have told me that that phone was bad, right" the half grey half brown haired, hunchbacked, pharmicist looking Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz told his neighbour, a green robot that sort of looked like a giant bug.

"Waspinator just happy that Doofemmsirtz took some of the load off Waspinator. Waspinator hate blowing up"

"True" he replied to his friend as Sally skated over like one of those old fashioned diners with a plate of gormet Lindburger cheese and crackers. Tasting some he sighed in content.

"Ah aged cheese"

"And now, for a another funny toon" John announced.

Cartoon now

A Star wars B1 Droid cartoon

A day to a droid

Start

A tall, orange yellow droid, with a large nose was walking down a hallway.

"Hey, you heading to the mess hall, I here the've got hot oil" a fellow droid said passing.

"No thanks, I feel like heading to the Gym"

At the Gym

"Huff Huff Huff" he panted as he ran around the sides a gym.

"Don't give me a weak battery power. Show us that 90 miles a charge hardware toaster!" a droid with a coach whistle yelled. Panting the droid kept running and running and running until he crossed the finish line.

"Adequate" the coach said. Saluting, the droid fell apart, with the head on top.

"I hate this physical improvment program, I thought car miles were a bad thing for machines"

End the cartoon

"Bravo, Bravo" a similar looking droid clapped.

"Hey, that looked like my uncle bolts, I wondered where he went" another droid commented, guggling down a coffee cup of oil.

"Who invited them in" Tisa muttered to Sally as they walked away from the rust buckets.

"Hey, I haven't heard them try to shoot anyone recently, and that's good enough" Sally shrugged.

"Okay, that's all folks" John said from the stage. "And now a world from our sponsers" and that giant whistle thing appeared.

"Tonight's show was brought to you by Tonto Industries" and a logo of a green circle with a black figure inside of it like a hourglass with a squirel's head on one side and an alligator's on the other " a multi investor industry.

Well, feedback is appreciated


	2. Week Two, Hunters and Bounty hunters

Next Week

In a flash of light, John appears again on stage, to another crowd of peoples.

"Good evening everybody. Its so nice to see all these new faces" he said happily. " And I all hope you met our new employee, the lovely blue eyed, blond haired Bianca" he said while looking towards the front desk with a girl in a blue dress.

"Sir, I do believe you didn't book for tonight" she said as a darth vader looking guy around twenty was stomping in the lobby.

"I am the greatest bounty hunter in my universe, now you're let me in or else" he threatened with a laser hand, but then Bianca zapped him with laser vision.

"Ow, Okay, okay i'l book in advance next time" he pouted before leaving.

"Come again"

"You don't get friendly and laser visioned desk ladies like they used to" John remarked. " And on that note lets start our next toon"

A Alex Storm the bounty hunter cartoon ( the guy in the lobby)

Bedrocked Bent

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it is to capture the great Gazzo" a dark suited man asked the bounty hunter.

"I'll get payed?"

"Of course"

"Then I will"

In bedrock

The cyborg, disguised in a dark cloak was using a rental, stone wheel, foot thing car to search for this great gazoo late at night. But he accidently hit his foot against a rock. Screaming he spun out of control, and crashed into a police car.

"Hey, your going down town" the policeman said angirly.

"No" he said standing up, and raised his hand, then he blasted the policeman into dust. Taking his cruiser and his hat he went incognito.

Later

He pulled up at the Flinstone house, and he then doned his telescope. He tried to locate a wierd out of place thing, and he did, a small, floating green helmeted being was floating behind the house.

"Idiotic savage, you'll let the great Gazzo in!" it yelled. Taking the cue, he fired a net gun, capturing it.

"What is this, why can't I warp" he yelled trying to get out. Pulling him in, he pressed a car button, and a space ship appeared over head, and pulled him up as he sent the primitive vehicle to some indisclosed location

In the indisclosed location

Tonto and Omni were in a skate park, and Tonto was about to hit the half pike, when a primitive car fell on top of him

The end

Everyone laughed at that, it was so good

"Ow, that's where that thing came from" Tonto said rubbing his head.

"Okay, now that was funny" Omni laughed.

"Hey, I'm sure we all like to see his pre wendy bafoonery" John yelled " but lets take a look at something with a lot more fight and humor"

A Tonto gang and Artemis hunter cartoon

Camp site fight ( in the past)

Deep in the woods Tonto, in a grey shirt and pant combo, Omni with a gold shirt and silver pant, Wendy in a red jacket, pink undershirt and blue jeans, Karia with a black tang top with a ninja head on it and black jeans and behind them the 9 foot gator Haris were walking down a forest trail, all of them with camping gear on their backs. Quickly they arrived in a clearing.

"Okay, Tonto, you and Harris set up camp, the rest of us are going to get fire wood" sighing Tonto stayed behind. Stupid straw drawing. Taking up the girls tent, he finished setting it up and was about to put his up when he heard a rusiling in the woods. Turning he saw two dozen girls with silver bows and cloths approaching him, many with falcons on their shoulders. Timber wolves flanked them. and a 12 year old girl with aburn hair and eyes ancient and bright like a full moon approached him. He reconized him.

"Artemis!"

"That boy" she said coldly. They had met before, she turned him into a jackalope then.

"Take that girl scout troop of yours and go, I don't know hunt a dragon or something" he yelled.

"Sorry, we, the hunters of Artemis need this camp site to hunt the rouge Centaur herds here" she said seriously. " You will leave now, or face the consequences."

"We were here first!"

"I was born first!" she shot back. Knowing how this would end, he put on his contacts, and so did Harris.

"Go buzz off, stupid prude loving, peter pan acting brats" he muttered. The girls strung their bows at this, and the falcons shreeched and the wolves howled.

"Okay, going hero" he yelled hitting his omnitrix

(Tonto felt his body grow taller, and bound with muscle. Orange and black fur covered him. A large claw formed on each hand. Flash and he was)

"RATH!" and he charged. Arrows flew at him, that bounced off his chest before he sent a shockwave to send a few hunters flying off. Then a couple of wolves started to chew at him, and howling he tossed them off. More arrows kept coming, and then from them a horrible odor started to cover him.

"Yuck, fart arrows" he cringed, before turning another alien

(Tonto felt his body go back to normal before the body fully melted down, with a small UFO forming over it. Flash and he was

"Goop!" and now without a nose, he sent a elastic arm of goo around, smacking away hunter after hunter. The falcons had started to peck at harris, who growled and opened his maw, releasing a torrent of flames which engulfed them as they barely flew away with their lives.

"Leave my hunters" Artemis commanded "I'll handle this, boy" and as the hunters fled she turned towards them.

"Your worthy oppodents, if only you'd leave behind me a skin, or trophy no matter, prepare to die" and she glowed as her true form was exposed ( I can't describe it, or else I'd burst into flames) but they weren't being affected.

"God proof contacts, buy them at any store" he told her, before changing again.

(Tonto felt his body revert to normal, then it swelled to massive size. Flash and he was)

"WAYBIG" and now he was a giant alien. Artemis now was the size of Way big as well. Charging they grappled fists, and growled all of the time. Then in a flash of light they were gone, and then the others popped back in.

"Sheesh, Tonto is so lazy he couldn't even put up his own tent" Omni snapped. Hissing, Harris attacked Omni and well

The end

"Who did win anyway" Wendy said sipping a soda.

"I won" he commented.

"No Lady artemis did" a table of hunters yelled from across the aisle.

"I did!"

"Lady Artemis!"

"I DID!"

"LADY ARTEMIS!"

"Okay, and while we let those guys take it outside" John said from up above, its time to wrap up, Mike if you will

"Tonight's show was brought to you by The hunters of Artemis" and a logo of a arrow behind a full moon was shown " For a boy free immortal tommorow, girls only apply today!"


	3. Week Three, Brooms, Poms and Songs

On a broom stick John flies in.

"Thanks for the broom wendy" he yelled. Wendy waved from the middle of the crowd.

"Wow, week three" he commented happily. "And now for the main event....

"Yes, your finally going to toss Tonto into a Volcano!" Omni yelled.

"No, the show"

"Ah"

A Tonto and Omi Cartoon

The vicious Pomeranian

Tonto walks in to Wendy and Omnitrix the first with a black eye

Wendy; My Good gosh, what happened Tonto baby!

Tonto; Emily Beat me up

Omnitrix; (Starts Laughing) Emily, that weak, stupid, whiney, moody, ugly thing. You got beat up by a tiny fluffball with a voice box

Wendy; Uh, Jerktrix

Omnitrix She's behind me isn't she

Emily YES (Twists Omnitrix into a pretzel with one paw)

End

Applause was heard

"I was having a bad day" the yellow and brown pomeranian barked from her table.

"Really, you could have given me salt" Tonto commented. She glared at him, and he looked away

"Okay, now for some more funny episodes of pain"

A Omni Cartoon

The new car

Omnitrix; This 3010 Flying sedan convertible, wall to wall sound, fine apolstry, cup holders, was the best Buy ever. I no longer need rides from Tonto and Wendy ( Wendy and Tonto fly up behind them

Wendy; You actually bought that?

Tonto; More like stole it

Omnitrix; You obviously don't see good works virtue as your whitchy girlfriend flies you everywhere, and I miss your beard

Tonto; (iriated) it itched

Wendy; And you mean his, half quote Whitch _Betroved ( Omnitrix stares with dropped jaw)_

Omnitirx Crash's

In a dark room, lit by candles, with Scooby Doo, Scrappy, Scooby Dum, Dino, Astro, Air Bud, Courage, Monroe, Little Dan, Big Anne, Spike, Tike, Krypto, Clifford and Ship wearing giant hats with bones in them, Astro was speaking

"Brothers of the order of the lost bone, we still morn the loss of the star bone that was destroyed by Omnitrix the ancient, and still we vow to maim any of his descandents

(Omnitrix crashes in, the bones vibrate rappidly)

All Growling

Monroe; Greats scots, it's his great grandson, get the plasma maces ( Dogs all get giant maces and attack Omnitrix

Omnitrix ( screaming) Well at least I don't need to go to their wedding

in a hospital

Nurse; Mail for you Omnitirx the first ( Hands him a letter)

(Dear Omnitirx, you are cordually invited to the wedding of Wendy the good little whitch and Tonto and it has been especially designed to be 100% attended easily for handicapped people, that means you

Toodles, your favorite soon to be married man, Tonto

P.S, your insurance agency doesn't cover dog attack)

(Yells and leaps out of hospital window......)

End

"Ow, Do they like showing my injuries" Omni grumbled. Then he felt a vine grow around his leg. Screaming a wine vine covered him in a cocoon.

"Sercurity" John yelled as two clone troopers grabbed Dionycus, the tiger striped shirt god yelling as they dragged him out as Tisa used a light sabre to cut him out.

"And for a treat, a brand new cartoon" John said activating the monitor

A Tonto cartoon

Tonto the singer

"Okay, now Tonto from the top" his music teacher began.

"Do

Re

Me

Fa

So

LA

TI

DO!!!" and Tonto repeated, sounding like a trapped cat scratching glass and chalkboards. In fact it was so bad....

Alex storm

Alex was out on a lake, fishing when something hit his boat. From this glowing light hole in the lake, a giant, serpent crocodile came out of nowhere and swallowed his boat. Panicking he jumped out and swam for shore, and then he felt it grab his leg, before a chakram impalled into its head. It ignited, shrugging it off. Running to shore he saw Axel.

"Your Alex, right" he asked. He nodded.

"Good, now we have to deal with that" and the gator serpent tried to flatten them again

Kayla (his little sister)

"Seen it, Seen it, Seen it" she muttered as she flipped through the channels, before the atenna failed completley. Hearing noise on the roof, she looked up, and the roof fell open. Right in front of her was a raptor, like in Jurassic park with a glowing light above it. It made a clicking noise, and a dozen more heads popped up in the hole. Screaming she ran, and jumped out the window, and they followed her to Xigbar's house.

"What, is this Jurassic park? As if...."

Omni

"Ah, the perfect day. No school, no homework, and no Tonto or emergency to be found" he sighed under an umbrella sipping a smoothie. Then this giant glowing hole appeared. It look like a glass bullet hole, with a strong light. Then from it a creature emerged. It had long limbs, and was a sickly grey color. It hadn't a visible eye, and it was hunched. It growled, and leapt at Omni, who rolled out the way as it flew straight into Mr. Smoothie sign, and wrecked it before it jumped back at Omni.

"Why am I the victim these days!" Omni yelled turning XLR8 as a dozen more of these things surrounded him.

End

"Tonight's episode was brought to you by the U.A.A.T.E.S.A, Universal Alliance Against Tonto Ever Singing Again!!


	4. Week Four, Hats and Trains

Next Week ( The first cartoon was from a submittion by Omnitrix1)

Out of nowhere John comes in on a train track so fast it is unseen by all but the sharpest.

"Hey, hey we're back, and we've got a cartoon for you, but first what about lets see whose in the audience. I see Tonto and the gang up front, and looks like Artemis and her hunters are a arrow's away" a arrow flies straight into the chair next to Tonto.

"Hunters, save it for outside" he sighed. " And I also see that Ultimatium has appeared again, where has that dude been?" he said refering to a man in a spy suit.

"I've been here, and there but nowhere" he said quickly.

"What is this guy, the cheshire cat" Clarisse said, balancing a Knife hilt on her thumb, she wore blood red armor with darker blotches like dried blood.

"Crazy like me" Ulti, grinning and faded away like the cat

A Omni and Ulti cartoon

Toppem Hat

(everyone is talking and I walk into the room wearing a black top hat)

Me: Hey everyone, look at my new hat. (everyone looks at me)

Tonto: Oh my lord. Where did you get that hat?

Me(looking suspicious:) I found it?

Ash: Where exactly did you find it?

(Ultimatum walks into the room with no hat)

Ultimatum: Give me my hat back. (Ultimatum takes hat and walks out of the room)

Me: Hahaha. (everyone is glaring at me) Yeah, I'm dead aren't I?

Wendy(cracking her knuckles:) Yep.

the next day...

(I'm in the hospital and my arms and legs are are in casts and Karia is standing over me)

Karia: Oh, my cute little Omni, why did take his hat.

Me(muffled:) It made me look cool.

End

Applause ( Ulti pops up again)

"You stole my look" A short, sort of corpulent man grumbled to Ultimatium.

"Who are you?" Ulti complained.

"I am Sir Topim Hat, owner of Sodor Railroad" he straightened his buttons.

"Yeah you're topin that hat" Omni laughed

"Hey, Top Hat" Tonto waved.

"Good day Tonto, haven't seen you since the rich magazine swimsuit addition" he greeted.

"My eyes, they burn at the thought" Omni moaned, having a spasm on the floor.

"Medic" John hollered as a doctor came in and took Omni away.

"Uh, lets do something else, a cartoon"

A Omni cartoon

Omni's dream

Omni was in a empty classroom, waiting for his sub teacher.

"Hello" a girly voice said, as a, gulp female version of Tonto walked in.

"Hello, I am miss Tontette!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Tonto panted waking up in bed

"It was just a dream"

"Was it honey" a voice said from beside him. Turning he saw, Tontette in a lacey nightgown.

"Kiss me sweety!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Tonto panted waking up in bed

"It was just a dream"

"Honey, the toaster is broken" Tontette called from below

"NOOOO!!!!" Tonto panted waking up in bed

"It was just a dream"

"Honey, could you lotion my back, its all crusty!" Tontette called

"NOOOO!!!!" Tonto panted waking up in bed

"It was just a dream" he sighed, then Tontette, wearing a hockey mask and with a bloody chainsaw burst through the door.

"Hey, I prefer that" he said as she lunged at him

The end

Applause raked the room

"Brrr" Tonto shivered " That girl was creepy"

"Hey, I resent that" Tontette said sitting next to him. Tonto panicked and whistled. Magic tracks appeared out of nowhere, and rope covered her and trapped her on the tracks, as Thomas the Tank engine came charging down and passed through her, but she vanished into thin air....

"Wierd" John said witnessing the whole thing "uh, Mike lets finish this now

"Tonights show was brought to you by Sodor Rail" and a image of Thomas, Gordon and Edward appeared onscreen "Fast, friendly, dependable rail service all across Sodor"


	5. Week Five, Coffee!

John flashed in, in a swarm of bats.

"Okay, really whose idea was that" he said shaking their stench from his nose. "Okay, we got a older toon, and a new one. Now for the old one"

A Tonto, Wendy and Karia Cartoon

The New Neibours, part 2 (Part 1 is somewhere, I have to find it)

Tonto is whistling, walking towards Omnitrix house, when he laughs. He saw both Larxene and Demyx's name in the next door houses mailboxes. Poor Omnitrix. Then he hears a whoosh. Turning he sees Wendy on her broom stick. Like he and Omnitrix, she had bags under her eyes.

"You got a new neighbour?"

"Marluxia. Really, you think a house in a haunted forest would keep wierdos away?" she sighed. Then Karia pops out of nowhere.

"What? You have a neigbour too?" Tonto sighed.

"Let's put it this way. He is giving me the cold shoulder, litterary" and it she shows them her iced shoulder.

"Help, Larxene I have a girlfiend, can't you date Axel, AHHH!"

"That, whitch! Sorry Wendy" Karia apologized.

"Hey, you could say the same about my aunts. Last time Tonto visited, they turned him into a frog." Karia heard another scream and jumped into the house, and soon a fight broke out. Then the house exploded. Whistling Tonto and Wendy flew away.

End

"Extrodinary" a older Vexen clapped, with a icy glass in hand.

"Good" A older Lexeaus commented.

"As if, its not good" A older Xigbar laughed, then he fell laughing on the floor. " That's why I never let Demyx, or the she witch near my stuff"

"Really, that is true, ribbit" Tonto commented.

"UH, Tonto you okay" Omni asked.

"Ribbit"

"THemla! Velma! Zelma!" Wendy yelled, and from the back a trio of old whitchs ran off. Quickly Wendy undid the frogification process.

Now for some reason John was staring really annoyed at Tonto, and so was Aelita, Jeremy and Phineas, who were attending as well. From a game of chess with the old private, Perry glared at Tonto and shook his cane angirly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sure you remember this cartoon, where you nearly destroyed Greenia, with those stupid I.O.U's of yours!" John was jumping angrily.

"Tonto, what did you do!!"" Omni asked wearly " it looks like as all the Greenians wish to pummle you today"

"Cartoon, and story, GO!" John said pressing the remote.

A John, Thomas and Seras Cartoon

COFFEE!!!! ( In blood driping letters)

Early morning in Greenia

In a large brown house with a upper and lower level deck

Thomas was up in the kitchen, grogily making sure things were ready. Fridge was working, Thermostat on right temperature, Coffee in stock....

Thomas's eyes went wide open, the coffee jug was open. He shook it, panicing. He then pressed a big button, and its meter was at the bottom

"Morning Dad" John said yawning, walking in, but noticed his dad's panic.

"John, the Coffee's gone!!!!" he paniced.

"Uh, that's a problem, you don't drink the stuff" he raised an eyebrow.

"But your mother does" Thomas said gravely. "It was a year before you were born, when she last hadn't had her morning coffee"

Flashback

Greenia was in flames. Everything was burning. Einette, now a young girl was screaming and running in panic, as something in the distance exploded

End

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad" John brought up.

"Wish is wasn't" Thomas sighed. "Your mother, she needs coffee in the morning, or she really gets cranky. And that, was her on half a cup" Now John eye's were wide.

"Normally, I have a storage of 100 tons of it, just in case, but" Thomas said opening a hatch, showed a coffee less chasm, with a note.

"I.O.U Coffee, need for experiment. Tonto"

"That moron, I'm going to get him when I have the chance" John's eyes glowed murdurosly.

"John, no need to go all Alucard on me" Thomas calmed him " I bet Aelita has some on her"

At the hopper house

The hopper house was a gray 2 story with a lot of satellite dishes and such on it. Thomas and John had snuck their, trying not to wake anyone.

"So, we have like two hours before Mom gets up, so how do we get the coffee, warp in?" John asks.

"No, that would be rude" Thomas told him, but then rang the doorbell.

"And that isn't?" John inquired.

"Some cultures call having a town razed in a fiery inferno due to a extreme case of morning grouchiness rude too" Thomas brought up to quiet him.

"Urrg" Aelita blinked, opening the door.

"Its too early in the morning, what's this about. Is their a cyclops in Coruscant, a mob of giants in Alegesia....."

"We're out of coffee" Thomas told her, and She froze in fright.

"Tonto took it all when we weren't looking, we need to borrow some" John finished.

"Yes, right away" Aelita said quickly running for the kitchen, before yelping.

"Uggh" Einette yawned coming downstairs, as well as her father "What's...."

"Seras's coffee is gone, and Tonto took ours too!!" Aelita yelled. Einette started shivering, and Jeremy looked really nervous.

"Bad" Einette started to cry " Scary". Einette had been young when it happened, and the thought of it sent her into a panic attack.

"Calm down sweetie" Aelita cooed, and Einette stopped panicing. " What about Ben and Kiki, they always have some, and with them being woken up all the time by little Ken, I doubt Tonto could have snuck in".

"True" Thomas nodded "And yes, Ken we'll save time and warp in. Infants make exceptions to the politeness of doorbell ringing"

Inside the large,Green mansion like Tennyson house

Thomas and John, via a warp portal, sneaked inside the house, silently creeping into the kitchen, to be confronted by a tired Kiki, who was bottle feeding Ken.

"Wha, what are you doing here?" She asked, yawning.

"Both the Hoppers ( Aelita's family) and we are out of coffee, and you remember what happened last time" Thomas pressed.

Flashback

Ben and Kiki somehow got tied up, with her tail knotted around his leg.

"Ah, the blood is rushing to my head"

End flashback

She shivered.

"We thought, that since you guys are always, well awake" John said nervously, ignoring a very angry skank eye " that you wouldn't have allowed Tonto to get in here, and take your coffee."

"We just bought a few cans yesterday, we should have all of it" she said getting up, and placing Ken in John's arms for a minute.

"Wahhh" he wailed, and John tried not to kill him, or something as she opened a cabnet.

"I.O.U???"

"Ah, not here too, and Seras will wake up in an hour" Thomas panicced.

55 minutes later

"Tonto took all of the coffee" Thomas was pacing, very nervous.

"Yep" Gwen nodded.

"Not a grime, even" Sarah yawned.

"Click grrr click grrr" Perry said in that speech thing of his.

"Then there is only one thing to do" Thomas said nervous. Opening a portal, they all fled ( he didn't do it earlier because portals thanks to Kronos are 2 hours for a get there, get coffee and get back thing) and they fled to Omnimation, and pushed Tonto into Greenia.

"Ow, so I took your coffee for my Nuttichino experiment, what's the problem with...."

"WHERE IS MY COFFEE!!!!"

"Mama"

Greenia was razed, then burnt, then the world flipped upside down.

Tonto rebuilt it, alone, later

The end

"It was a honest mistake" Tonto weasily said.

"Ah, shut up" Aelita grumbled.

"Tonight's show was brought to you by Nuttichino and Nuttienthonol corp" and a image of a squirel with wings, a coffee mug and a gas pump appeared.

"Enviormentally friendly, 100% digestible products, but beware, squirells eating this will move at 7742.14141 miles per second


	6. Week Six, Tonto takes over

In the house of mouse

"Due to a family trip, John is not present tonight, but instead, comes the one, the only...."

T

O

N

T

O!!!!!

And in a flash of light Tonto appears.

"Hey there, I'm your guest host tonight!"

"I'm leaving" Omni said dashing for the door.

"Gordlick, Kverlick!" Tonto yelled as two Yeti's grabbed Omni and tossed him back in.

"And taking over for security tonight, two of Larxene's yeti army, Gordlick and Kverlick. They are 8 foot tall white gentle creatures, who love the taste of fresh Yak and Tibetian maidens as well as monster movies and have a hatred for global warming, tourists and that rouge V.V Argost!"

"Hey" Gordlick grunted.

"Mom!" the short haired red head Arlea complained to her mother

"It's a union thing, he's in charge of the minion union" Larxene sighed

"And now for a musical act, all the way from the X over universe, Fusion Tonto, performing....

A green Tonto walked in and began to sing

Crush, Crush Crush the Artemis

Who is as nice as a Hippopatamus

Crush, Crush Crush the Artemis

Whose hunters have the fashion sense of Pharmacists

Crush, Crush Crush the Artemis

And her hunters too

Crush, Crush Crush the Artemis

And Tonto's everywhere will scream

YAY" and he vanished in green smoke

The crowd was silent

"Okay, then maybe a cartoon will cheer you up"

A Tonto and Omni cartoon

Lackey exchange day

"Tonto, Tonto!" Omni yelled. Then two corpulent little creatures came in, one blue, the other pink.

"Uh, Tonto has been swapped for the minion exchange program" the blue one told him. Omni started to laugh, remembering the last time

Last time

"Don't, tell, anyone!" Tonto yelled, dressed in a blue dress with ponytails, make up, nail polish and stockings

"Hey, those Yeti are good workers, whose to complain?"

"I complain!"

End Flashback

"I am Pain" the pink one told him

"And I'm panic" the blue one told him. " Shapeshifting minions of Hades"

"Well, lets see what you can do" Omni asked them

Three Jetrays attacking Vilgax

A lion eating his math teacher

Pain and Panic doing his homework

A duo of dragons burning the school down

Later

"That was a great day, and I still got 5 hours of no Tonto" Omni laughed, before Hades came in and started to grovel

"Take him back, please!"

"Bother, bother, bother" Tonto said poking him with a stick

"I can't fry him, and instead of killing Herc, he was told nicely not to, and to bother me instead

"Bother, Bother, Bother"

"HELP ME"

End

"Okay, thats funny" Alex commented.

"We were in great form" Panic commented.

"I miss that time, last time we got stuck with Larxene, and we had to eat Marluxia" Pain gagged " yuck"

"And now, Yeti's on standbye" Tonto said absently " Its time for the greatest cartoon yet, and since I know that I'll be run out after words, This show was brought to you by the minions union, ensuring fair, ish treatment for lackeys everywhere

Tonto of Omnimation's hero kingdom

Mornings, to young heroes

"WHAT" Arlea yelled!

The heroes in the morning, what are they like. All unedited except in areas unsuitible for children

Begin

John in the morning

John was brushing his teeth, when his toothbrush went through his fang. Now stuck, he had a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"Mwt Ign" (Not again)

Sally in the morning

"Mnnnn" Sally moaned trying to get up, but the blankets were staticly stuck to her like glue. Jumping out of the bed, with the static pulling her back in

Bianca in the morning

"La la la" Bianca sang in the shower. From the window, a flock of birds flew in and started to tweet loudly, as all the neibours woke up as well

Bliss in the morning

Bliss was firmly asleep under the covers. Cautiously, Tisa tiptoed to her alarm clock, and turned it on, running for her life as Bliss tossed the alarm clock at her

"I need a safer job!"

Jess in the morning

"Morning, yay" she jumped straight out of bed and smiled. She started to dance, but then accidently fell down the stairs

"ow!"

Zoe in the morning

Zoe was fast asleep, when the sun started to rise.

"Apollo, take a break" she yelled as the sun dissapeared. Smiling, she fell back asleep

Jen and her neibours

Smiling in the morning ( what, she's Tonto's daughter, of course she's a morning person), she rode a broom through town, and with some magic, dragged Ian, Braig, Isa, Steve and Arlea out of their houses, and deposited them in class. They blinked, grunted and yelled

"Come on, school doesn't start till 7:30"

"It's 7:29" Jen told them

Eppsa in the morning

A alarm blazed loudly

"6:30, time for death con" and her bed flipped upside down. Falling, she went ghost and ran through dart launchers, over lava fields and avoided a mine field, to get to a nice breakfeast

"Too easy" she commented to her mom

"Don't encourage your father, or he'll add the torpedo launchers and the flying pharana field like he originally planned"

A arrow from a hunter pierced the screen, as they, and all of the people in the film minus John and Jen charged at him. Running, he, Pain, Panic, and the yetis ran for the hills


	7. Week Seven, Shay Dow and AlphaO

In the house of mouse, John appeared in a burst of green light, like an omnitrix's.

"Well, I'm back. You know, see some old castles, enjoy Transylvania, so on" he told them.

"Why did my father get me on this, okay role the clip" he sighed

A Omni Cartoon

Time Trix

In a school science fair, Omni was next to a experiment with a baking soda volcano.

"Stupid Science, why am I the only one in our class suffering this" he muttered, refering to his friends.

Flashback one

"Okay, as this court case has, asked us, our young which exchanges her science for AP magic" the super intendint sighed in a meeting with a grinning Wendy.

"I love Lawyers"

Flashback two

"Okay, the science fair is next week, so get ready..."

"Yah baby" Alex yelled. At the startled students, he laughed.

"I'm going on Vacation, no science for this storm!"

Flashback three

"Take me out of this science fair, and give me an A, and Omni too, or I call in a sub ,a green, shelled sub" Karia threatened the teacher with a katana.

"I'll let only you go, and I won't report this!" he shivered, at the watching eye of a few man turtles behind him

End flashback series

"At least Karia tried to get me out of it" he moped "Wendy is getting a A just by turning a frog into a prince, that looks like Tonto that she turns back later before it kisses her, Alex is in Hawaii eating exotic fruit, and I'm stuck with Tonto skipping" he laughed at the last one, as in a flash of light Tonto appeared in a stall next to him.

"Hamina?"

"Oh, hello Omni, I hope you like my science project" Tonto smiled at, a toaster.

"Haw, okay that is the worst science project I've ever seen" Omni laughed shaking it, before it illuminated him in blue light. Omni vanished.

"He took my time machine, that so counts as plagirisim" Tonto sighed " well, that's why I made a spare" and he put out another toaster.

In the past

Omni landed in the middle of a green swamp. The air was filled with bugs, being eaten by bird sized Terrosaurs. A sauropod neck was over the trees, and a small dinosaur was sipping the lake, for a giant croc to swallow it alive.

"Oh no, where is that toaster" Omni panicked, and then saw it. He grabbed it, and saw it had crushed a mosquito.

"Oh boy" he shivered, before he was warped back.

In the future

Omni landed, and saw the school had been razed to the ground.

"Oh great, either Tonto messed up, pray it be, or I changed the future" and then he saw Tonto running at him from up top a nearby hill. But then more Tonto's followed him, all armed with Guns! Behind him were a squadron of Wendy's, armed with bombs. The Tonto at the back carried a Flag, a thundercloud with a lit up A and S at the bottom.

"All hail lord Storm, the universes soul dictator!"

"What the, go XLR8!" he yelled, for the watch to ignore him.

"Omnitrix malfunctioning. Unable to connect to Primus"

"What!?" he yelled as the clone army got within shooting range. Yelling, he ran.

Later

"Pant pant, what the heck, oh no!" his eyes were wide. He was in a cemetary, and the graves were of familiar people, himself, Karia, Roxas, Katara, Aelita, Saphira, Yoda, Obi Wan, Xion, Sora, Namine, Seras, Thomas, Ben, Omi, Kiki, Percy , Zeus, Zak , Skipper, Bubbles, Dexter, Toph, Juniper Lee, Po, Harris, Artemis, Jaden, Sari, Batman, Tonto the original, Wendy the Original, Eragon and countless others.

"I see you have found the hidden honor cememary" a voice said. Turning around, he saw a small girl, with green cloths covered in black. Her hair was the same black, with large green eyes.

"Who are you?" Omni asked.

"I am the last hero alive in the universe, Buttercup" she told him " You dropped this, as you fled from that dispicable Alex's army" she tossed him the toaster.

"Your from another time, I beg of you, stop this" she groveled on her knees. He was startled, her agressivness had been fully replaced with morn, sadness, and remorse. Then a shot fired, and the little girl started to fall to the ground.

"Do it" and she died. Hitting the button, he traveled backwards as gun fire crossed his place he just was

Back in the past

Now before he landed, he moved the bug out of the way, as he sneaked away as he in the past landed, but then he tripped, and fell into a giant croc nest. He heard a egg crack, then more.

"Oh no" he sighed as he was warped back again

Now he landed in a thick forest. Looking around, he saw a large stone castle in the distance. Making sure he had the toaster on him, which of course he didn't, he went towards the castle, to see a duo of armored men on armored horses crossing the bridge.

"Sir Thomas, I grant ye and your squire, Ben of Ten ysonia, entry into the castle of the royal line of King Tonto, for the royal ball"

"I accept your entry" the armored Thomas told him.

"And as his apprentice, the squire of the legendary green knight, do as well" the 15 year old Ben greeted in a older accent.

"Also sir, I inform you your wife, the fair Seras, has arrived a few minutes before"

"I thankfully give acknowledgment to your infromance. We enter now" and the knight and his squire entered. Omni shighed.

"Oh great, what is this, kingdom moron. But knowing me, the toaster landed in there, oh boy" and he then began to sneak into the castle.

"Omnitrix not able to find primus, Omnitrix going into offline mode. Please note, only master DNA avalible"

"That works, Grey Matter" and he changed into the gray frog, and jumped onto the walls.

In the ball

A half dozen ladies, in elegant dresses, were dancing with an equal number of knights.

"Sir Dexter, master of the affairs of the people, and his wife, Lady Blossom; Sir Eragon, master of dragon slaying and his wife, Lady Arya; Sir Jeremy, master of strategies, and his wife, Lady Aelita; Sir Alex, defender of the frontier, and his wife, Lady Bianca; Sir Percy, ship master commander, and his wife, Lady Annabeth; Sir Thomas, head of all knights, and his wife, lady Seras" the royal announcer called upon the 6 most important commanders of the kingdom of Tontalia.

"Bow to King Tonto, his illustrious wife Queen Wendy, and their daughter, the lovely Princess Jenneth" and the royal family took a stand as the knights and ladies bowed.

" I thank ye, my 6 most loyal vassals, to thy home, to discuss the movements of my hated foe, my half brother Omnimort, and his queen, the iron hearted Karia"

"Omnimort, what a rip off, and half brother?" Omni sighed

"Lord Omnimort, has been waging raid after raid upon the remote borders of our kingdom. His dragons have burnt down half of our irigation systems, wrecking all of our trade roads and alas we have only one suitible knight to train, the Squire Ben of Ten Ysonsia. We must find more suitible knights. We have reason to believe he could be spying on us, with one of his dark servants!"

"Tis outrageous, he wouldn't have the nerve!"

"But what is that!" Thomas pointed, at Grey matter crawling on the wall.

"Yipes" and Omni crawled through the door top.

"It's a spy, kill it!" and the knights, and king Tonto drew blades, and the ladies daggers.

A bit later

"Oh come on, where is that toaster" he panicked as he ran from the castle, with arrows flying at him.

"And will you stop with that" he yelled as arrows kept missing him by centimeters. It was then he heard the sound of horse hooves, the king, his knights and the squire.

"Get the shapeshifter!" Sir Tonto called from up top his steed. Running like a dicken, Omni was just keeping his distance, when he stumbled, and started rolling down a mossy hillside. Yelling, he flew off a bump and flew into a house.

"Ouch" he exclaimed. He had landed in a forge, and found himself surrounded by weapons.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my father's workshop" a dusty clothed fifteen year old girl with blond hair and brown eyes said startled.

"Don't mind me, I'm just borrowing this" he took a finished hand and a half sword. The girl shivered, then glared at him. She opted for a finished axe, but he pushed her down in self defense

"Leave the fair maiden alone" the squire Ben yelled as he burst through the door, with a sword drawn.

"He's a agent of Omnimort!" Ben continued, as he focused. Jumping, he impacted his blade into Omni's, who just barely managed to block the strike. Growling, he pushed him back before swiping. Ben ducked, and swiped at his legs, leaving a large cut. Yelling in fury, Omni impacted, pushing with all his might. But Ben was stronger, he cut him again with a blow to the shoulder, leaving another large cut and pushed him back. Omni landed in a tumble of weapons, and found the toaster among them.

"Thank you" he smiled before he vanshed. The other knights and the king piled in.

"This young man, saved me" the girl's eyes glowed.

"He did, from that agent of Omimort" the king himself was impressed.

"He did" the girl replied "I'm Kiki, daughter of the village smith, Charles Bekendorf"

"The great smith, the supplier of the armies weapons" Thomas smiled.

"That Bekendorf"

"And, my daughter here, is of marrying age" the muscled smith said as he walked in. Ben smiled even more now.

"Then it is decided, your knighting will be this sunday. I also would recommend you spend some time with this young lady, get to know her"

Back in time again

"You are making a mistake" a voice said behind Omni. Turning, he saw himself facing a teenage guy in futuristic clothing and armor.

"I am Shay Dow, guardian of the creation of dimmensions. Your attempts to fix your mistakes, have created two new realms in one day!"

"Shay Dow, don't you mean Shadow, as in Shadow Tiger, my friend?"

"No, I am a version of him, and call me Shay Dow. I can't allow you to keep creating realms like that" he crushed the Toaster in one hand. Omni then appeared in his science fair again, with a second place ribbon on his project.

"Wait to go Omni" Tonto smiled, holding the first place trophy in his hands.

"Why you little, you and your, and Wendy isn't here, and I still have this" he took out his sword from the smithy. Tonto ran out the door and Omni chased after him.

The end

"Whoa, that's what happened to my toaster, where is that Shay Dow!" Older Tonto growled.

"But dear, you got rid of yours a long time ago, you had to melt it down or else..." Older wendy gentally told him

"Yes, yes I know, a black hole" he sighed.

"And after that story, remind me to ask how that even happened" John sighed "Lets do another, shall we"

A Alex Cartoon

Odd Jobs and Bloopers

Job 1

Alex was flossing Saphira's teeth, when he started hitting the stuff. First he pulled out a cow's severed leg, then a giant boars tusk, then to his surprise, a hunter.

"I'm getting that Tonto!" she yelled. Smiling, he gave her his location, and a phone to contact the rest of them as the hunter left.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the disposal" Saphira mentally noted.

Job 2

Alex was placing the giant ear cleaner in the ear of a giant behemoth, squishing and squashing as he pulled out a slab of ear wax the size of a couch pillow.

"Thanks, my brother needed that" Percy smiled, from below his giant cyclops brother. Alex puked

Job 3

Alex found himself with a noiseless hand vaccum, outside the room of the sleeping Toph. Sneaking towards her, he started to suck the dirt off her feet, when she woke up.

"Help" he cried as she sent him flying through the wall

Job 4

"No, no, nothing is worth that" he yelled as he ran. He would have had to give the Queen of Hearts a sponge bath!!

"Someone better get the sponge, or else off with their heads!"

"Whose IDEA WAS THIS!"

In a secret lair

"It was mine" Johnny Hurricane, his evil counterpart, laughed. Then he felt a blast of orange energy hit him in the back of the head, turning to see a green skinned, black clothed man.

"Yes, and thanks to your plan of having him rescue that hunter from the maw of the dragon, and my perfect imitation of my trans D counterpart, the hunters will kill him, and I will be the soul Tonto" Tonto's evil counterpart, Tonto Alphaomega, laughed, before hearing a angry yell. Dozens of armed pre teen and teen girls were coming out of every nook and crammy of the lair, led by a angry Artemis.

"No one, feeds my hunters, to a dragon, attack!" and the hunters attacked.

Later

The two counterparts were in a hospital, when both Tonto and Alex storm came in with big sticks.

"Bother, Bother, Bother"

End

"Tonights show was brought to you by Omni Hawaii air" and a airliner with a Omnitrix surrounded by hawwian flowers was shown.

"Flights from Omni town to Omni Hawaii, with good food, great service, and free to all Storms!"


	8. Week eight Pools and Dreams

John was just on the stage, no special effects, when Tonto burst into green fireworks. The fireworks floated around John before bursting with Tonto appearing in the sparkles.

"That will be all" Tonto snuck back down stage, and tripped a few times

"ITS TOON TIME!" Tonto yelled as he left.

"He spoiled the whole moment, oh well...."

A Omni cartoon

Dream brawl

In a white swirl of clouds, Omni was standing, when a green man with black cloths appeared from a cloud in a burst of black.

"Tonto, Alpha Omega!" Omni said startled.

"Yes, the one True TONTO!" he laughed. "And I will take yours down, but to do that, you, Omnitrix person, must be destroyed in the clouds of valor!"

"Clouds of Valor, what about the lava fields of valor, the canyon of valor, the...."

"OH shut up, I had a loss on my doom budget, but now, you will be destroyed, by your friends" he laughed as he put himself into a T formation and power swirled in his hands.

"In this dream battle arena, I can summon many foes, starting with Alex Storm and Tonto!" he laughed as his friends appeared, also floating in the clouds.

"Wait, you guys are with him?" Omni said startled. The two didn't reply.

"This is a dream, moron!" Alpha laughed. " I can summon anything as my minions, and they can do ANYTHING! Tonto, Alex, SUPER LINK!"

"Hey, this ain't Transformers, they can't do that" Omni told him. Then the two copies began to glow. Tonto became a green molted color Inferno, and Alex a red Hot Shot, both super link positive Energon transformers. They then jumped into the air.

"Oh boy" Omni sighed.

"TONTO!" the copy thing yelled as his legs became cannons, and his body turned into a top arm and head thing.

"STORM" the other copy yelled as his head tucked away and he became a torso. The two then combined, with Tonto as the top and Storm as the bottom.

"SUPER LINK, TONTO!" the copy thing yelled as it landed, the two turned into one mega robot.

"Way big" he yelled pressing on the watch, but it failed.

"Oh, yeah, I turned that off" and the Tonto robot kept firing at Omni, who bent himself out of the way of the shots.

"KARIA" he yelled as another copy, of Karia appeared behind Omni.

"Oh no, I can't hit my girlfriend!" Omni paniced.

"But she can hit you, Karia, initate form 2!" and then Karia was covered by a cloak of darkness and light. She turned into Xion's armored form, with the claw like weapon. She fired it, and orange blasts began flying at him, as Tonto fired at him.

"Why isn't this working, I feel like pathetic, like Alex; wait, like ALEX!" he smiled.

"Be the Alex, be the Alex, have power of amazing luck" he focused as the copy Karia charged at him with the arm claw cannon thing.

"I AM THE ALEX" he tripped the copy, causing her to crash into a cloud. He then focused, and an Anvil fell on Alpha's head, causing him to have stars flying around his head.

"What?" Alpha said startled.

"This is my dream, and your not part of it!" Tonto quoted as he glowed. He then gained a green body suit, with two claws like the golden tiger claws at his hands. Above them were two green and yellow circle plates with a large T on them. Focusing, Thomas's keyblade formed to him.

"Behold, my prototype Thomas powers" he yelled to the sky "I have the original design of Thomas, and all of his original ideas for powers." and he jumped, using his claws to slice at Tonto copies head. The copy stumbled back, still firing.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" Omni yelled as a cyber planet key flew towards him. Entering one of the emblem things, the green key with a purple T caused two giant blades, like Starscreams, to come out of them. Jumping, he decapitated the Tonto copy, causing him and the Alex copy to disintergrate.

"That is no match for me, Karia crush him!" and the last copy attacked. Jumping, she tried to trap him, but Omni sliced the claw thing in half before kicking her upside the chin. The copy dissintergrated into yellow dust.

"So much for the easy way, but that Thomas is power, is no match, for my spider power!" he yelled as he spat a web out of his mouth. With his keyblade, he spun it around the web like a egg beater, before sending the webbing back at him, causing him to fly back, as the alarm woke Omni up.

End

"I should really go retro" Thomas commented from the crowd.

"Uh, mr Thomas, please don't" Tisa commented, giving him a coke.

"Well, now, I really hope those two learned their lesson, to not do this, but here it goes"

A Jess Lee and Garrow cartoon

Sinkin John

Many of the younger heroes were at a pool. John, in red swim trunks was lounging on a floating mattress. Zoe, in a orange bikini was sun bathing on a lawn chair. She had blond hair, with sea green eyes. Kya, in a white two piece like her mothers, was "accidentaly" causing a whirlpool, where Ven and Terra were being sucked into. Kya had tan skin with grey eyes and brown hair, Ven tan skin and a bald head with gray eyes with white trunks, Terra had a muscled body with blue hair and eyes with brown trunks.

"Hey John, you gonna swim" Garrow yelled, in black trunks. He had raven black hair, brown eyes and pointed ears.

"No!"

"Why, aren't you a baby!" Jess, in a green and purple One piece laughed. She was asian, with a asian short cut with pink stripes every other strand and brown eyes.

"No I'm not! Decides, its not like you can flip me or something!" John and Garrow smiled.

"First one who flips him buys the other ice cream" Jess commented.

"Agreed" they fist pounded, and began operation, sink

**Garrow, Try 1**

Garrow was under the air mattress, like a ambushing shark. Then, drawing his blue sword, he tried to puncture it, but the blade bounced off.

"Nice try" John said from above it, before bumping the mattress with his fist. It caused a wave to flow from the mattress down and caused Garrow to be bounced off under water.

**Jess Try 1**

Jess had a shark suit on, and adding a fin to the touch, rose to the surface. Swimming, she scared the heck out of Kya, Ven and Terra. But as she came upon John, he mearly ripped the suit off. Laughing nervously, Kya, Ven and Terra comensed to attack

**Garrow, Try 2**

Now, Garrow decided to use magic. Focusing, he caused all the bubbles in the pool to rise up and pop below the mattress. But the bubble failed to work, as he saw a keyblade get chucked at him.

CLUNK!

**Jess, Try 2**

Now, Jess had a disguise on. Trying to resemble John's mother, Seras, she strode out to the poolside and yelled.

"Johnathan, get in the pool this instant young man!" she yelled, imatating Seras's voice.

"Nice try, my mom never calls me that, oh, and by the way, your eyes aren't red" John commented looking away. Growling in anger, Jess stomped off.

**After 4 more attempts**

"How is it nothing's working" Jess stamped her foot.

"So, if we booth lose, do we each by each other ice cream?"

"Not now, we need to figure out what's going on. He's unsinkable, wait!" Jess had an idea. Maybe Zoe, goddess of ships, was causing his mattress to be unsinkable, and she was concentrating while Tanning! She whispered it into Garrow's ear.

"OH, I like that!"

in a minute

"Hey Zoe!" Garrow yelled. The teen god ignored them, instead having a reflector to increase her tan.

"Zoe, Sail head! Owl Head! Seaweed Brain!" Jess tried, still not working.

"Hmm, wait what's that, a couple of vandals burning a historic boat down!" Garrow tried.

"WHAT!" Zoe violently got up. "Oh no, what did you do!" and then they noticed the mattress shaking violently. John yelped as he got soaked.

"Ha, gotcha!" the two laughed, before Zoe yelled.

"DO YOU REALIZE HE CAN"T SWIM!"

"What, then why is he out in a pool!" Jess defended.

"Simple, he likes the feeling of floating on a mattress. But being a Dhampir, he sinks like a rock in water. He won't drown, he doesn't need to breath; but still he could be stuck there!"

"OH boy, lets get him out of there" Garrow nodded to Jess, as they jumped below. Then with their enhanced strength, with a heave and a ho they got him to the surface.

"Really, can't you two leave a guy alone!" John commented. " I can't just relax, without being pestered! Well, thanks for the help Zoe"

"Don't mention it" she nodded glaring at the two.

"Oh boy, I think I'm grounded" Jess commented.

"And I'm flossing Saphira again"

End

"I need to go and torture those two" john commented. "Now, here's tonight's sponser."

"Tonight's show was brought to you by Annabeth Archietects" and a image of a owl on top of a house logo was shown. "Divinely skilled house buildings. Contact Annabeth at her number at 1-800-212-OYP


	9. Week Nine, Alex's big night Fathertime

"Okay, normally we do two cartoons, but because of a special someone in the audience tonight" John commented as Alex smiled smuggly in the corner "We have a very good car..." Bianca whispers in his ear.

"Uh, exuse me, action pack mega movie of totally awesome actual events, Quote"

A Alex movie

Fatherhood

"My lord, Kronos, what is causing you that wierd look of stress in your brow" the icy skinned bald female sith Asajj asked. Kronos's golden eyes were twitching, his hands shaking.

"I sense a grandchild of the big three is about to be born" he growled "By that Bianca and her husband, that positively unremarkable Alex Storm"

"Its his heart where his strength comes" the tabby Tigerstar mewed from somewhere "His heart is strong enough to make himself a nobody, its strong enough to make sacrifices. Its no wonder that goddess took a fancy to him, making him one of those sorta gods like Percy Jackson and herself"

"I'm off, I have a child to get rid of, that little brat will be vulnerable for an early bit of his life. Lets make sure I take advantage of that" his sycthe formed into his hands. "I'm doing this alone" but he didn't see the shadow of something following him

In the underworld

A blond haired man was whistling to himself nervously. He was going to be a dad in mere hours, was he happy, or worried?

"You should be worried, Alex!" a voice yelled. Turning, he saw a pale man with pale blond hair and golden eyes. His sycthe was in hand.

"KRONOS!?" Alex said startled.

"Yes, its me boy" he laughed "Now, I understand your about to have a kid, with the daughter of Hades? Well, tell me where she is, or I'm going to kill you"

"You can't kill me" Alex said seriously.

"Yes, maybe I can't. But I don't know that much about your type of god. Maybe your more on the lines of the elves, maybe your just be dead for a while after I kill you, but come back later. Anyway, prepare yourself for oblivion!" and he fired a bolt of lightning at Alex.

Alex was covered in a line of blue static, before dropping to his knees and gasping. Sidious charged, with his blade slicing like a mad man. But then Alex focused. The stalactite far up top of the underworld's ceiling fell with a blast, and a booster rocket sized hunk of rock impaled itself into Kronos. Alex pushed himself up.

"Your luck won't help you" a voice hissed. Looking, he saw Sidious push off the giant rock.

"I have all the time in the world"

"Well I" Alex said as he was illuminated in a glow. A black cloak formed as a cape on his back, and a staff covered in spades, hearts, diamonds and clovers appeared into his hands.

"Have the luck of the luckiest irish man, so be handin over me pot of gold" he laughed at that joke before he charged. With his staff, he pushed it against the sycthe, before punching Kronos in the face. Staggering back, Kronos was hit again with the staff, with the sound of a breaking arm bone.

"Lucky shot" Alex smiled as he tossed a rock at Kronos.

"It missed!"

"Wait for it" Alex smiled. The rock hit the wall, that bounced up at a stalactite, which broke off and fell on a barge of ghosts, which flew over the gates, which startled some ghouls, who hit a switch, that caused a springboard to activate under Cerberus. The giant dog (And Kronos's nephew) flew and its behind crashed on top of the lord of time. Getting up, the middle head grabbed the shirt of the titan, who tossed it to the left head, then the right head, then it ate him.

"Good dog" the giant creature barked, before its eyes spread wide. The beast dissinigrated into yellow dust, and Kronos jumped out of the fading stomach.

"Hey, Tartarus has boarding costs, and I'll have to pay it!"

"Well, maybe I'll cut you some slack!" and he sliced. Jumping, he avoided it before tossing another rock. It flew through the ceiling, and far into the air, before it hit something (Zeus). From their, a bolt flew down and struck Kronos.

"Luck is a lovely thing, don't you agree" Alex smiled.

"Well, you may have regained some of your power as a nobody, but you can't handle this" he yelled as he moved faster then light. With all of his luck, Alex was barely able to block the quick attack, before kicking another rock. This flew into a trio of stalactites, that landed in the river styx. A wave flew up from it, and Alex backed away as the horrid water washed on Kronos. As he looked, Kronos staggered out, his skin smoking black smoke and wheezing pants.

"No achilles curse this time" Alex asked cutely.

"Don't toy with me" Kronos whispered "I, will, wait, she isn't even here!" Kronos said annoyed.

"Call it, distraction, is that a stork I hear" Alex laughed. Kronos's ears twitched, if that even was possible.

"No, the brat's already been born, its too late" he stomped "That's it, your going to pay!" and he glowed a purple light. He rose his hands, and a giant swirling vortex formed in his hands.

"Say hello, to nothing" and he tossed it at Alex. But jumping, Alex avoided the attack and instead tossed his staff into the exhausted Kronos, who staggered back into a dark portal.

"Well, that's done" Alex smiled, before he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw a girl with long, black hair. Her eyes were glowing, like a red moon. Her cloths were a dark silver, with shoulder armor gleaming black. Her pants seemed metalic.

"You, that wierd, extra dimmensional Kayla" Alex said shocked. The girl grinned hatingly.

"Your that boy I pulverized. You stopped me from killing the last boy in this dimmension, so my world would be clean" she yelled. "You, that betrayer of her gender whitch, that narcistist and of course, that pathetic Artemis and those weakling hunters of hers!"

"Avoid extremists of any kind"

"Artemis was a fool, now witness the dark side of the moon!" she yelled. " I have all her power, and so much more!"

"What sort of, holy smokes!" Alex yelled in fear as the girl changed. Her skin turned a greyish black. Her hands became clawed with metal cutting talons. Her legs got a similar treatment. Two bat like wings grew out of her back, a similar, leathery color. Her hair morphed into a helm of the same color.

"Now face the moon emperess, Kayla!" she laughed, her voice darker and wiser, before she flapped her wings. A gust of wind blew into Alex, sending him flying into the wall. Walking two inches above the ground, she rose her clawed hands. Claws flew out of them, impaling into his cloths and trapping him. New ones grew back before her hand changed into a cutting Katana.

"Your mad!"

"No, I want my worlds clean, of men!" she laughed, before she prepared to behead him, before a series of red laser blasts shot into her. Looking, Alex sighed happily. Coming to his rescue was the Hotshot family of cybertron. Cybertron transformers who shared a name (G1 Optimus, Animated Optimus, ect) were in the same family, except for Megatron who killed his relatives. They all transformed into Robot mode.

"Powerlink Jolt!"

"Energon star!"

"Cyber Key Power"

"And some of those last boys minions too!" Kayla hissed as the attacks flew into her. Hissing, she opened a dark portal and escaped.

Later

"Congradulations Alex, you have a healthy baby boy, and girl" Apollo (God of Medicine) smiled. "I think this calls for a Haku" Alex groaned.

_To protect his dear_

_He fought time, moon and danger_

_And now he has two_

"Congradulations Bro, I guess I have a neice and nephew now" his sister smiled

"Can you handle two kids" Tonto asked

"Probably not"

"OMNI!"

"Well, do you want to see them, or should I ask you to leave" the doctor asked. Smiling nervously, Alex entered the waiting room. His wife Bianca was holding two bundles. One had black hair, and was a boy. The other had golden blond hair and was female. Their skin was olive color, and Alex couldn't help but see himself in the little boy. The girl had freckles like his mother, and was a bit quieter.

"What should we call them" he asked tenderly.

"What about Alan, and Alleshia?"

"That's perfect"

End

"Tonight's special program was sponsered by DOA Recording studios, we always want new heroes soul talent. Talk to Charon for direct rides to the Underworld"


	10. Week ten part 1

The House of mouse was more packed then usual as John entered, but as he did, a spring appeared under him and it bounced him into the seatings. He crashed into

"Was that supposed to happen" Sally asked him, helping him up as the crowd started to talk concerned, as the doors bolted shut.

"No, wait aren't the Navi's supposed to be performing computer security?" he turned, to see this young, like 20's man in blue armor with a red and black symbol, with a similar aged girl with a pink suit and a giant yellow visor and ribbon.

"What, its my week off" the blue guy commented. "Left the kids at home with GutsMan"

"Megman, shouldn't you go in and see what's going on, maybe its Kronos" the pink lady, his wife, told him seriously.

"Okay Roll, give me a sec" he told her as he got up, but a crowd forced him back as the people started to freak out.

"There is nothing to fear" Tonto's voice said from the intercom.

"What, but I'm right here" Tonto waved his hand from the middle of the crowd. Then someone's shoe hit him in the head and he fell to the ground with a giant lump on his head.

"Okay, I believe him, he's not a hologram, at least" Omni commented, with only one shoe on his foot

"I am not that Tonto, so please don't hurt that hunky hero over there; oh how the ladies would rip each other up for him if he didn't have a girlfriend. Though I've been told he has a tracking chip in his head, just in case."

"Hey, 20 years of a relationship and its never had a reason to be , but the darn thing still itchs!"

"Any attempts to get out, will not work"

"I'll see about that" Clarisse yelled, brandishing a giant mace that appeared out of nowhere. Hitting a door, the mace dissintergrated!.

"Yeah, that won't work. The doors, when in security mode, close, and keep everything in, and everything else out" John explained.

"Well, I'll see about that" Eppsa, a girl at age seven with blueish green hair and a pony tail with green cloths said as her form became ghostlike, as in allowing her to pass through walls. Flying, as she contacted the door, a electric static shocked her and forced her back in.

"That's it, warping solves everything" Clarisse sighed before glowing. Everyone averted their eyes, to see her being electrocuted.

"I told you guys, totally impenitrable" John commented as the plug ins were covered in steel.

"So much for us getting into the system" Megaman commented.

"You shall watch this play, my epic tale in my own dimmension. I believe that it will be a good change in pace."

"But R'm Rungry!" a grizzly old great dane moaned, as did the equally old Perry the Platypus, the Penguin who was equally as grizzly Private and the dane's slightly less Grizzly nephew Scrappy.

"Oh, alright" the other Tonto said as food started falling from the ceiling.

"Wait, you can do that?" Alex asked.

"No, I didn't know" John commented as the screen turned on.

"ROOBY DOOBY DOOO!"

A TONTO AND ARTEMIS, AND KAYLA MOVIE

The Last Boy!!

In a forest, backgrounded by a burning city, a younger Tonto, but with blond hair and glasses, was running like a hunted animal through a forest, but he was stumbling like a idiot. Then he broke into a clearing, when he was surrounded by a group of four hunters of Artemis, or should I say, Hunters of Kayla!

"Give it up, boy" one of them spat.

"What do you want from me!"

"Oh, we are scrubbing the world clean of your kind" another said darkly "Now prepare yourself for the bath of your life" and she drew out a pink gun (Kids Next Door fans will know what it is). The girl then fired it, but Tonto ducked under it, watching it fly into a nearby deer. The poor buck was covered in rainbow light as his antlers shrunk away into his head, and in a flash of light the buck became a doe!.

"That is just gross" Tonto gagged as the girl fired again, hitting the ground just at Tonto jumped, leaving a patch of flowers.

"Don't give up" a voice said to Tonto, as a giant herd of deer came out of the woods out of nowhere and stampeded the hunters. Taking the oppurtunity, Tonto fled deeper into the woods.

Later

Tonto had fled all the way into the caverns of Xander, a deep, interconected series of caves and tunnels.

"I am impressed with your courage" the voice said again.

"Who, are you?" Tonto asked scared.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, daughter of Zeus and Leto"

"Wait, I though you were just a myth?" Tonto said shocked. The voice laughed.

"Oh, I'm no myth. But I have contacted you, because the world is in trouble. You see, those girls that attacked you were once my trusted hunters, but then I appointed a lieutenant, Kayla. I didn't see the darkness in her heart, until she betrayed me. She used a combination of a new moon and a sacrifice of a maiden; her name was Karia, to steal my powers, leaving me a disembodied voice. She took control of my hunters, because they didn't know of the murder, and after she took power, she used my powers she stole to block their ears from me. Then they stormed Mt. Olympus, where she locked the other gods in a bubble of lunar power. Then she gained a arsenal of those girl afiers, to start turning all the men of the world into girls. Now, your the last boy on earth"

"Hey, that's, hard to believe. But, that must mean perfect odds!"

"Not for your sake, they want to blast you into a Tontette!"

"Shiver"

"Agree. Now, you must use your power to save the world, and reverse what my back stabbing, Tartarus bound lieutenant of mine has done!"

"What power?" Tonto demanded as a girl jumped down, with a blade that seemed to emmit power like smoke.

"Wait, your that bully, Omni!" Tonto said shocked.

"No, I once was that pitiful male, but now I am Barbi, the new lord goddess's most trusted assassin!"

"Barbi, HA HA HA HA AH AAH ha" Tonto laughter subsided as he rolled out the way of the sword.

"You can't stop me, and my skeleton army!" Barbi yelled as she stabbed her sword to the ground. Thousands of Skeletons rose out of the ground, all armed with spears and swords.

"That is gross!"

"That's the power of my blade of the Ashodel!"

"Use your All Spark glasses!" Artemis's voice rang in Tonto's ear. Confused, he noticed his glasses glowing a bright blue aura. Barbi stepped back as the glasses fired, hitting a rusty old mini van in the nearby woods, some old junkers some loser dumped. But then it glowed, turning fresh with a green paint job, then

"CONVOY, Transform!" a voice yelled, the van!

(The back part of the mini van extended out, splitting into two legs. The top part split in half, and pushed out horizontally, exposing a elaborate moon colored gold chest with two autobot symbols on his forearms. A head sprang up, a serious head with a mouth guard and two giant, metal like ear wing, things. A blaster formed in his hands, and he spun and yelled.)

"CONVOY!"

"That's your name?"

"Yes, father"

"Okay, blast them!" Tonto yelled as Convoy opened fire, spattering bones everywhere. Meanwhile, Barbi jumped, and impacted her sword, into Tonto's sword. The blade was like that of a crescent moon in shade, glowing a harvest moon yellow. The hand guard was black, and the blade forced Barbi's off. Yelling, Tonto attacked, hitting Barbi's blade at every chance he had. The blade had granted him skills, and enough to take charge. Kicking Barbi in the stomach, she flew away as her army was blasted to pieces. Then, she fell as Tonto sliced her head off.

Well, that's cliff hanging for now, and yes Barbi is D E A D DEAD. Read and review


	11. Week ten part 2, mid break

As some of you may have guessed, I am having severe writers block on the story, so I'm taking a break off it, and expressing it by

"Uh, please stand by, I can't find part 2" the other world Tonto said over a intercom. The guests smirked annoyed, as various sounds like crashes, drops, splats and chicken clucks were heard.

"Uh, please enjoy these humor enducing clips, staring my wonderfully funny counterpart, as I try to find that disk.

A Seras cartoon

Green Fraggle Fraggle

Thomas, John and Seras were out having a picnic in a meadow, with a few bushes, when all of a sudden.

"FRAGGLE FRAGGLE!" a man in a really bad ape suit jumped out from a bush, grabbed John and ran off in the opposite direction. Thomas and Seras rolled their eyes.

"Tonto, that is your worst attempt of annoying picnicers yet, Seras mind doing it?"

"Sure"

5 minutes later

"Tonto, this joke is really old" John was hanging upside down in a cave.

"It's Tonto Alpha Omega, not plain Tonto, you moron!" the green skinned Tonto counterpart huffed.

"TONTO, WHATEVER!" Seras yelled as she entered the cave.

"Oh, its just you. I was expecting a problem, ha ha. Now, where was I, oh yes" he had a very big, and sparking electric wire. John's eyes were wipe open, and Seras said sweetly.

"Johnny, please close your eyes" he did, as various punching and smashing noises were heard.

5 minutes later

"There, it was actually sort of different, it was that green Tonto this time" Seras said back with John in the picnic, "But just as fun to beat up"

Back in the cave

The green Tonto was hanging from a spike by his leg, and spinning like a carnival ride, and going at about 100 miles per hour.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

End

Applause was heard.

"Johnny, oh my little Johnny, that's rich" Tonto laughed from his table, before he noticed Seras staring at him, and very ticked off.

"Uh, I'm not here!" he hid under his table.

"Uh, still not having any luck, and who put that here!" it sounded like the tonto was being attacked "Bad rabbit, your not supposed to breath fire! Who made this!"

Tonto whistled quietly

"Uh, here's another!"

A Omni Cartoon

The party

From the warehouse, loud party music was heard as Tonto and Alex walked up, carrying groceries. They dropped them in shock.

"TONTO!" they cried. The music was way too loud. They noticed a tall, very pale man with a bare chest, Kratos, standing guard. They walked up.

"Stop there!" they gulped.

"This is a private party, what's your name?"

"Alex Storm" he looked over a very long list.

"Good, your in" he stepped aside as Alex walked in.

"Cool, Tonto has Aelita on DJ, and why if it ain't Sari, so how you've been hottie" There was a sound as if Alex got smashed into a wall. Omni tried to follow him in, Kratos blocked him.

"HEY, NO PARTY CRASHING" he placed on two very big metal lion fists, and smacked Omni away into the distance.

"Oh, Tonto thinks he can keep me out eh, well its not like its going to be a very good party" he huffed, watching from a distance, as some more guests arrived.

"Coco"

"Yes, your in"

"Skipper, and the three penguin warriors, Kowalski, Private, and Rico!"

"In"

"Like, hey man. Its me, Shaggy, and Scooby!"

"Your in, man"

"Beep"

"Your R2?"

"Beep Beep!"

"Good, your in" It was then that Omni saw a silver chariot pulled by stags fly in. Getting out, were Artemis!, and her hunters.

"Hmm, Artemis, your in!" he let them in.

"WHAT, YOU IDIOT. TONTO AND ARTEMIS HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS!"

"Well, she's on the list, so buzz off!" he smacked Omni away again.

It was then that a spiral of water appeared, as Percy, Poseidon, and well pretty much all of Olympus appeared behind them.

"Okay, gods, gods, oh here!" he smacked Zeus, Ares, Hera, Demeter, Eris and Diyonicus, as he let the rest through, they all crashed in the distance.

"I AM THE GOD OF PARTIES. YOU WILL LET ME IN!" Diyonicus yelled.

"Don't make me get over there!" and more people kept appearing.

"Mrs. Victoria, go on ahead" he bowed as she entered.

"Thomas, go on through"

"The russo kids, your in"

"Saturdays, uh leave the dragon behind, wait where did he, oh just go in"

"And you are?" he asked a giant spider, and a giant man.

"I be Hagrid, Game Keeper 'f Hogwarts, and this is Aragrog, were here to get down, and I heard they have Fire Whiskey"

"Uh, for adults only, go on in, and no eating anyone!" he told the spider. They walked in, and some girls screamed.

"Yoda this is, let me in will you?"

"In you may"

"Ben Ten, and girl, go on ahead"

"Hmm, leave the short guy behind" he let Ed and Double D in, as he smacked Eddy away.

"Jayfeather, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, your good, AND NO GETTING DRUNK, DRAGON, OR ELSE I'M GETTING SOME NEW BOOTS!" the dragon hissed at Kratos, and they stared off as the others went inside. Well, after a lot of more characters (Think every hero, and then some)

"Uh, and you are?" he asked a man in disco.

"Its Dr. Doofemsmirtz"

"Your in, but ditch that look!"

After Danny, Ash, Sonic, Digit, Megaman, and a lot more guys.

"THAT IS IT. TONTO WILL NOT KEEP ME OUT!" he stomped towards the door.

"I'm ready, I'm ready...."

"stop that, and your in" Kratos let a happy Spongebob and Patrick in, as Omni stormed towards him.

"TELL THAT TONTO, THAT OMNI WANTS TO SEE HIM" Kratos did a double take.

"Wait, your the guest of honor, my bad, sir" he bowed as he let Omni in.

"Improvement" he said, as it all went dark.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMNI!"

"Wait, oh yeah, it is my birthday, WHAT'S SNAPE DOING IN HERE!"

"Getting down with my bad self, dude"


End file.
